crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Facade: A game I will never play again
It has been three months. I don't know what to do. Help me. The game won't uninstall, so I need to find another way to save all of our lives. Facade won't uninstall. I don't have much time, so I'll try to include as much as I can. Please read this, never download a game called FaCadE.exe . Now don't think of this as a cliche story, I really need help right now. Please. You might think this is the artificial intelligence game that features the couple, Trip, and Grace. You're partially right. The game I downloaded was a hoax. It was from a different site, because for some reason, the original links on the official site won't download. I really wanted to play that game, I searched on YouTube for different videos and parodies about this game, which I found most of them pretty funny. It all started when the only site that would let me download the game was a deleted site called G@MeS4Yuuz.net (I looked for it one more time, but it never appeared again in front of me). I was so desperate to play the game- because I thought that- well, why not? I downloaded a game with the title "FaCadE.exe" and suddenly a linked popped up. A .jpg image showed up, it said "ENJOY SPEAKING TO OUR FUTURE" with a not-so-creepy background and font color(blue for the background and orange for the font). I didn't really get what's up with the pop-up, and maybe it's just some random-ass advertisement, so, I just ignored it, like any other person would. Anyways, once the download finished, I clicked the application, and it started an installation process. The first page included a huge amount of text which I originally didn't care about; and a check-box that said "I AGREE TO THE TERMS". Without thinking, I just clicked the YES button. "Hurry up...damn it. I wanna play the game already!" I was getting impatient, I meant, what type of person doesn't want to play a really different game with, high quality program-scripting? The next page just showed a normal installation bar, but with Grace's..."weird sculpture's" color. "Hmm, maybe it was the design to make stuff look cooler." Again, I shrugged it off. Surprisingly, the installation took very quickly, and the last page said "Thank you for installing Facade, please enjoy our future." Umm...okay...I just wanted to get on with the game. Where's the launch game anyways? Oh, there was shortcut on my desktop, with a blood-red curtain icon. I clicked on it and the game started. For some reason, the game automatically went to the game instead of taking a minute to load. The first scene consists of Trip, the husband of the couple, calling me(or the main character). "Hi, h-how are ya? Well, this is Trip, a-and...me and Grace, we would, uh, like to invite you to our party over the weekends! Ha, anyways, hope you could come soon! See...see ya!" Trip gulped, and the phone ended. Trip sure sounds nervous, that was the first thought that passed into my mind. The main menu that showed the couple was normal,well, their expressions, but the color of the whole game was kind of hyper-colored, a bit too bright, in fact. There was no name selector. There was only a gender selector. As a boy, I chose my real gender. The screen suddenly asked "ARE YOU SURE? PLEASE DON'T TRY TO TRICK US." I clicked YES, and thus the game started. As usual, the game starts us off with Grace complaining to Trip, and him arguing back, in a nervous way, but the audio wasn't as loud as the, well, original game. I knocked on the door. There was no sound. No sound whatsoever. I waited for a few seconds and the door opened up, Trip greeted me...but, I can't explain how he knew...my name. "H-hey Mike, it's err...nice to see you!! Yeah! C-come on in...hurry." I walked in, and sat down on the couch, which left a weird noise, kind of like jelly in a sandwich type of sound, squishy, you could say. Whatever. Trip told me to wait in the living room and he'll be right back, when he left, I got up and looked around. Everything meets the same appearance for the other games. That was until I looked behind Trip's bar. I witnessed weird bodies that are green...and with red splatters. There could have been a small modification mistake in the game, so I walked away from the bar and went back to the couch. This time, the sound became a voice. It was kind of a little boy's voice, but a lot more high-pitched, the voice made an extremely quick yelp, but Grace and Trip didn't seem to notice. When I almost got tired of waiting, Grace walked out. "No, no, here *cough* we *cough, cough* are! *wheeze*" Was Grace wheezing in the game before? I greeted them in a nice way and they seemed happy- somewhat, but their face was pale and seemed to have a restless and tired expression. I asked them, "How are you guys? You both seem tired, have you been up all night?" Trip and Grace looked at each other, shocked, "Uhh..." "Umm- we- we need to get that kid...that, umm...moved our couch upstairs...ri-" "Right, right." They had a long, awkward halt for speaking, but then, again, they continued. Grace chuckled, "Mike, you and I are getting so well tonight aren't we?" Trip smiled eerily, "Grace...oh you". All I replied was, "You are a good person, that's why." Grace's expression didn't look quite that well, and she coughed again. Trip stuttered, "G-Grace...we, we should proba-ably go to check on our food...no?" Trip left the room, and Grace tagged along. All of a sudden, their phone rang. Grace just yelled out, "JUST IGNORE *cough* IT PLEASE". The phone went on for five minutes, and I couldn't do anything else, so I just picked up the phone. There was a whisper, "Grace, Grace is that you? This is your father." I told him this was her friend, his voice transformed into a more stern voice, but still soft and quiet, "Oh, it's you. Look, I've been researching about this knock-off game. Actually, it's not a game, it's a virus that takes away your actual life. Uninstall this game before I finish talking, while I talk, they're staying in here. Don't even think about hanging up, this isn't a joke or a prank. There's internet in this game, not just internet, but high-tech hacking in here. Just hang up, or else the two won't be happy when they find you with their phone in your hands. I can't explain everything, just listen what my main point is, uninstall this application." I was too absorbed into his details that I forgot to uninstall the game. When the man finished talking, but before I could put back the phone, Grace caught me, with Trip also walking out of the kitchen. The two of them, standing there, with a stunned look on their face. The couple's faces changed. Into a dismayed emotion, but especially Trip, Grace cried faintly, "You just had to know our secret...right? If you didn't have to pick up the phone...if you didn't...We wouldn't have to do that.................." Trip's face morphed into a demented smile, a grin you could never describe with words, as you would never dare to speak of his profile ever again. Not even Graces. At that moment, Trip started chasing me, slower than the official game, but I as well. I had to get out to the elevator, good thing the door was still opened. I ran to the elevator and pushed the button. The last thing I saw in the game was Trip's silly, mad grin. Oh, but that wasn't over. Not yet. It still isn't, not even now. After the game closed, a footage of Grace and Trip chasing the main character outside showed up. The difference was Grace had the demonic smile, and the speed was a lot faster than usual. I was scared. I couldn't exit out. I kept on cheering for the player to escape from Trip and Grace, but he failed. There was no laughter, but there was static sound. Grace stood in front the footage, just staring with her creepy expression, for five minutes and fifty seconds. The rest ten seconds consist of her holding Trip's severed head up, and an anonymous face, then, Grace's head fell off as well. When the footage closed, a pop-up said, "YOU FUTURE IS DECIDED IN SIX DAYS. THERE IS A SOLUTION HOWEVER." There was two selections, LOCK YOURSELF FOR THREE DAYS or PLAY THE GAME AGAIN. I didn't want to play the game again. The thing is...I don't have a lock to the door, and I have roommates who always bother me when they're bored, they always come by. But if they do barge in, they would die too. I smashed my computer and thought that my life would come to piece. One day I used a public computer. A pop-up appeared, "YOU THINK YOU WOULD GET AWAY WITH IT, DON'T YOU?" I ran out of the computer building screaming, and running back home to my roommate's room. I told him to please help me send letters to my loved ones, written, because I don't want anything cyber-related, and well, here I am, three days before my "death". writing my message to all of you. If you can never play that game, that would help me stay alive. I talked to a "lunatic-supernatural computer hacker", and she said that if I make this known to everybody, I can live, but my sanity will never heal. Just please, don't ever play that game, and thank you for reading this. Really, thank you. P.S. I'm still wondering about "That kid who helped them bring up the sofa"...was the kid the squishy noise under the sofa...? Oh well, curiosity kills the cat, maybe in fact humans. I need to stop being obsessed about OUR FUTURE. - Not written by me, OMGitsGhastly. Taken from CPW Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:File Extensions Category:Vidya games Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Read this creepypasta